orbis_campaign_settingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Starlight Zodiac
The Starlight Zodiac, twelve beings that claim influence over all the spaces between the planer worlds and the strings of fate. Faintly influencing the lives of the mortals that inhabit these worlds, but never directing taking control of events that transpire. Bahamut, the Dragon ''Alignment: Lawful Good / The Platinum Dragon '' Bahamut is the creator of metallic dragons and the patron god of justice. During the Age of Dragons he provided aid to the angels and mortals that fought against his evil opposite, Tiamat. Often depicted as a platinum dragon with 3 or 4 pairs of wings. Many paladins of his hunt down the cults of Tiamat. Leo, the Lion ''Alignment: Lawful Good / The Noble King '' The noble and magnificent visage of a lion strikes bravery and duty into the hearts of men. Leo is seen as a patron of bravery and leadership. Jormungandr, the Serpent ''Alignment: Neutral Evil / The World Serpent '' The serpent that stretches across the entire sky, encircling the world in its endless coils. Jormungandr gifts those with the quickness and dexterity of a snack to strike quickly and unnoticed. Ares, the Ram ''Alignment: Neutral / The Stout Ram '' The stout and strong white ram, clambering atop mountain peaks with no aid. Ares is seen as a figure of strength and feats of awe. Gifting those with superior strength than most. Sun Wukong, the Monkey ''Alignment: Chaotic Neutral / The Mischievous Watcher '' Above in the trees, watching poor lost souls. Sun Wukong is a mischievous guide and prankster. Gives gifts of delightful banter and entertainment. Centaurus, the Horse ''Alignment: Lawful Neutral / The Gallant Strider '' The powerful and unstoppable gallop of a horse is something to behold. Centaurus is seen as the patron of action and companionship. Bestowing upon those with the spiritual incarnation of a noble steed. Anubis, the Hound ''Alignment: Neutral / The Gravekeeper '' The shrouded in darkness hound watches the mortal realm from the shadows. Seen as the patron of death and judgement. Anubis claims the unclaimed souls upon death, to judge and dictate passage to the afterlife. Athena, the Owl ''Alignment: Neutral Good / The Wise Guardian '' The ever knowing eyes of the owl watches and guides the lost and unwise. The patron of wisdom and knowledge, she gifts mortals the insight to better determine their path. Moccus, the Hog ''Alignment: Chaotic Good / The Plump '' The plump and carefree pig known as Moccus is the patron of enjoyment and food. Bestows his gift to mortals, that so if you eat upon the tastiness of good food, nothing can damper your physical form or mood. Apis, the Bull ''Alignment: Lawful Neutral / The Enduring Bull '' The imposing and unbreakable bull. Apis is seen as the patron of endurance. He gives the ability to withstand the storms and hardships that come with travelling the hard and unending path. Tu Shen, the Rabbit ''Alignment: Chaotic Good / The Curious Rabbit '' The ever inquisitive and clever rabbit. Tu Shen is quick on its feet with wit and comeback. The patron of curiosity and intelligence. Gives those the ability to understand and crave more than what is already known. Hermes, the Rat ''Alignment: Chaotic Neutral / The Scavenging Rodent '' The dark skulker in the dark corners. Hermes is seen as the patron of quickness and secrecy. He gives speed and quickness to those that need to escape the gaze of those that look to close.